Kazuaki-Kun's Book
100 ($1.00) |pages = 20 |publisher = MISTΨPRESS}} Kazuaki-Kun's Book (一明くんの本) is a short book written by Hato Moa about the original Kazuaki Nanaki. It takes place in an alternate universe to the main routes in the original game and Holiday Star, in which Nageki Fujishiro does not die and is living with Hitori Uzune, likely the same universe in which the Shrine Visit short stories in Hatoful Boyfriend: Holiday Star take place. It is available for purchase in English as an ebook for Kindle on Amazon and as a PDF on Hato Moa's Gumroad. Plot The story of the minor Day of Destiny I At the end of high school, Kazuaki seemed to have everything going for him. He had money, he was healthy, and he had even won a school-wide haiku contest. However when the Column of Successful Examinees Numbers came back, Kazuaki found out the he failed the exam for every school he applied to, including his safety school. A day in the life of a fowl out bird In the time between the first and second strip, Kazuaki began attending a prep school. Since prep school started in the afternoon, he decided to spend the morning gaming on the computer. Shortly after 11:00AM, his online-gaming friend Pino logged in and the two gathered iron ore and hunted crystal dragons together. At 2:05PM Kazuaki was still playing computer games and starting to become tired. By 6:40PM Kazuaki was asleep in front of his computer. Death Flag Soon Kazuaki realizes that as soon as he starts playing computer games, he can't stop himself. He contemplates throwing the computer away for the sake of his future, but changes his mind. Instead he decides that if he pulls an all-nighter gaming, he wouldn't oversleep. To my comrades in arms It is implied that a length of time has passed since the previous strip, as the floor of Kazuaki's apartment is covered in trash. At around 8:35PM Kazuaki receives a gift notification from Pino, which he is shocked to discover contains an "Alter Laevatein""Alter Laevatein" is most likely a reference to Lævateinn, a weapon in Norse mythology mentioned in the Poetic Edda poem titled Fjölsvinnsmál. Leszek Gardela, M.A., Ph.D., an assistant professor at the Institute of Archaeology of Rzeszów University, theorized that the weapon was magic staff, however, it is depicted as a sword in the Kazuaki-Kun's Book. This may be partially due to Lævateinn's portrayal as a cursed, ancient sword in the Black Butler (黒執事), a manga and anime series that Moa has referenced in the past., a rare item that is a nuisance to make. At first Kazuaki panics because he doesn't have a rare item that he can trade for the sword, but he soon realizes that Pino had deleted his account because he got a job. Right, if it's an iPhone Some length of time after the previous strip, Kazuaki is rolling around in his bed feeling bored because he completed all of the additional sidequests in his computer game. He notes that the room smells weird (presumably due to all of the garbage lying around the apartment), but he doesn't feel like cleaning. He doesn't want to go outside due to the heat and states that he would rather die. All of a sudden, he notices his cell phone and wonders if cell phone social games are fun. Billed Items After a while of enjoying himself playing cell phone games, Kazuaki realizes that he can't play anymore until the next day and the current day was the last day to receive a rare card from a boss. Right beneath the boss, he notices an ad for an item costing 1000 ($8.96 as of 2016/03/19) that would allow him to attack the monster five more times right away. Kazuaki decides it's an easy purchase, even if he feels that it's a little overpriced. He rationalizes his purchase by reasoning that if he only used one per day, he'd have those attacks for five days, however, he ends up using all five of them in the following 30 minutes. Rolling rolling A period of time later, Kazuaki remarks that cell phone games are great because he can play them lying down and he doesn't even have to get up from his futon. Kazuaki soon falls asleep with his cell phone in hand and surrounded by plastic bags of trash and other miscellaneous garbage. He is woken up the next morning by a mysterious groan. Day of Destiny II Outside of Kazuaki's room, a Gull Guard is standing outside the door to room 702, which is covered in KEEP OUT tape. He orders everyone not to come any closer because it is dangerous and tells all bystanders to return to their own homes. Meanwhile Kazuaki gets up wondering what everyone in the hallway outside his room (room 701) was talking noisily about. ScreenshotKazuaki-Kun'sBookPages10&11.png ScreenshotKazuaki-Kun'sBookPages12&13.png As Kazuaki tiredly leans with his ear pressed against the door, he overhears birds talking about a strange odor in the building that the landlord had a bad hunch about and reported to the authorities. Kazuaki immediately knows the smell the birds are talking about and listens more intently, just in time to hear that the smell came from the corpse student in room 702. The birds in the hallway reveal that the deceased student's feathers had fallen out and his body was decomposing on the futon. They also remark that these types of incidents where birds die alone at home are happening more often. Meanwhile Kazuaki, who had been standing stock-still, suddenly begins to shaking and crying. '...' Kazuaki screams and runs to hide underneath his blanket, violently shaking and crying. He thinks about how his neighbor died and rotted, yet he didn't even know what kind of bird his neighbor was and no one was even mourning him. All of a sudden Kazuaki sees a hallucination of the ghost of his dead neighbor with his skin melting off, feathers falling out, and his eye hanging out of his socket. The ghost-hallucination tells Kazuaki that soon he would be the same as him. I'm Scared of Dying Kazuaki throws himself out the door of his room into the hall and runs down the stairs. He still wanted the same day to continue forever, but now that he knows what will happen if he continues living this way. He collapses outside in the rain outside a 24hr convenience store, where he thinks how he both wanted to die and knew that he was lying to himself at the same time. As he is sitting there crying, he hears someone call his name. Words didn't come Out A king quail with red and grey feathers, a red scarf, an umbrella, and a bag of groceries stands in front of Kazuaki. He asks Kazuaki what happened to him, as he had noticed that Kazuaki hadn't come to class lately. Kazuaki finds himself unable to respond, so the king quail reintroduces himself as Hitori Uzune, a lecturer at the Yamasemi Prep School. Hitori states that a lot of things, both fun and difficult, happen over the course of a year, and that he also has things that he worries about. Hitori gives his umbrella to Kazuaki, offers to tutor him, and tells him that he could always contact him if something was bothering him. As he walks away with his groceries, Hitori tells Kazuaki that he doesn't need to hold back because they're both king quails. I want to Change Back at his apartment, still surrounded by garbage, Kazuaki stares at the Yamasemi Prep School contact address list. All of a sudden, the ghost from earlier appeared behind him and told Kazuaki that for the both of them the current day would be the same as always. Kazuaki jumps in fear and decides that won't happen because he doesn't want to die and rot. He picks up his cell phone and calls the Yamasemi Prep School. The story of the flown-up This is a gijinka section. Kazuaki, now fully grown up, tells Nageki Fujishiro that was how he met Hitori, and if he hadn't met Hitori he wouldn't be here today. Kazuaki rambles on about how cool Hitori looked as he walked away in the rain without an umbrella and how Hitori explained things in a way that made it easy for him to understand (a flashback shows Hitori telling Kazuaki what grades are holding him back and tutoring him in those subjects). Kazuaki ends this spiel by announcing that Hitori is his "life's birdifactorA play on the word "benefactor" and the term "birdie".". Nageki remarks that the way Kazuaki always comes to Hitori and his house like its completely normal bothers him. Kazuaki freezes up and nervously states that he doesn't want to be alone for fear that another ghost will come out. The next page shows a line drawing of Shuu Iwamine commenting that Hitori, who is carrying a box of papers labeled "3-5", is burning the midnight oil. Hitori replies that Shuu is also working on campus until late at night everyday. Notes and References Category:Books (real world)